


Unfortunate

by NikkiPond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Psychological Drama, Suspense, Thriller, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPond/pseuds/NikkiPond
Summary: It is unfortunate when Hermione wakes up in 1935 in Wool's Orphanage after she got killed by Voldemort. Another unfortunate thing is that she meets Tom Riddle, the younger version of her murderer.





	Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Things You Need to Know:
> 
> 1\. Contains spoilers in Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. It's pretty AU now.
> 
> 2\. I can't say if it ends up as Hermione/Tom (Tomione) pairing due to the Drama/Angst/Psychological content of this fic. You'll just have to find out and see. There's a certain theme I wanted to explore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione could hear a big bang that sounded like bombs had dropped out of the sky. She watched as two spells meet coming from both the most powerful wizard she known. Green light met golden, and then everything went silent.

There was a clash of lightning.

Rain poured down upon the crowd.

Two sides, one from light and one from dark. Looks of uncertainty formed on their faces. Hermione clutched Ron's hand, wondering who won, and most importantly, was Harry alive? She watched as the light disappeared and she couldn't help but cry in anguish when she saw Voldemort standing there, his wand pointed at Harry's body, who's lying on the crowd, unmoving.

The dark side cheered and the light cried. Hermione turned to Ron, who pulled her closer to her as she cried for her best friend.

"You see?" Voldemort turned to the crowd, his red eyes glinting. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now. Your hero is gone. The battle is won. My Death Eaters outnumbered you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. I, Lord Voldemort, am your Lord. Your Master."

All hell broke loose.

Fear knotted in Hermione's stomach as she fought off the Death Eaters. She could remember after Voldemort's speech, Neville stood up and the light continued to fight despite the death of Harry Potter, the Chosen One, her best friend, died in the hands of Lord Voldemort. Thanks to Neville's speech, it gave the Light side hope to fight for what they believe in.

To fight for their lives.

To fight what was right.

To fight for their family and friends.

To fight for freedom.

And to fight for Harry.

There was still a chance to defeat Voldemort. All of his Horcruxes were destroyed. Just send the Killing Curse to him and then everything was over. But of course it was not simple when they were still fighting the dark side, the Death Eaters.

Hermione gasped when she saw Dolohov standing in front of her.

"Aw! Look at you. It's the mudblood. All defenseless now with your Potter boy gone." He said maliciously.

Hermione ducked the green light that was heading her way. She rolled to her side and pointed her wand at him, "Stupify!" She watched as Dolohov knocked to the ground, unconscious. She pushed herself up and ducked another spell that was heading her way.

She looked around, her eyes searching for that familiar redheaded man she fell in love with. She spotted Ron dueling with Bellatrix. Gripping her wand tightly, she joined with him in the duel.

"Would you look at that, it's the Mudblood." Bellatrix giggled manically. She sent a Conjunctivis Curse in the way, but Hermione quickly pulled up a shield to protect herself and Ron.

"Impedimenta!" Ron cried. They watch as Bellatrix's head knocked against the wall. She slowly got up and growled in anger as she sent a few curses, and Crucios in their way, but Ron and Hermione managed to avoid it and send their spells to her.

"HERMIONE!"

A sudden force knocked her breath away as her back hit the ground. When she looked up, Ron's pale face was staring at her. His mouth opened.

The sudden feeling of dread came and the pit of her stomach dropped.

"RON!" she cried as she crawled to his side. Cupping his face and leaned her forehead against his, "Ron..."

Everything was a blur to her. She didn't notice Molly fighting off Bellatrix. She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face. She didn't notice one by one, the Light side was losing. When she looked up, she saw Voldemort standing there. With his Death Eaters by his side.

"Why if isn't Potter's mudblood," Voldemort said. "I suppose it must be terrible for you that you know how this ends. Pity." He pointed his wand at her and Hermione did nothing to move away as he sent the Killing Curse towards her.

The green light crashed into her.

And then there was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me in Tumblr](http://nikki-pondtheauthor.tumblr.com)


End file.
